Karla Sofen (Earth-11584)
History "I do not plan on being anyone's doormat anymore. I survived the experiments for a reason, and I'm going to find out what that reason might be and where it will lead me." Karla Sofen was born into a lower class family in Modesto, California. The daughter of a broken home, Karla's mother worked three jobs in order to raise her daughter. Rather than instilling a work ethic in her, though, this instilled a deep seeded insecurity into Karla, as she grew to despise her lot in life and sought to take control of it in any sort of fashion she could, economically or otherwise. She made her way to Hollywood when she turned 18, setting her sights on the movie business. Unfortunately like many other young actresses with stars in their eyes, she found herself homeless and alone. She fell into a crowd of petty criminals, engaged in small time thievery along the beaches of Los Angeles, before she became embroiled in a drug smuggling ring that saw her swept up in a multi-state sting. She was arrested and sent to prison for an extended term. In prison, however, she was recruited by AIM to be an early test subject for the process that would eventually come to be known as Extremis, without the knowledge of the process' inventor Dr. Maya Hansen. The process was successful on Sofen, but it granted her unexplained powers of flight and super strength. Using these powers, she attempted to escape from prison, only to be recaptured and sent to a supermax facility run by SHIELD. It was here that Sofen was recruited by General Thaddeus Ross to be a member of the group that would be called the Thunderbolts. Taking the code name Moonstone, Sofen participated in the group's first mission, attempting to capture the fugitive Taskmaster. Eventually all six members of the group were able to track him down into Canada and apprehend him there. However, soon thereafter she and the rest of the team were nearly killed by the super villain Graviton, who had been created in the aftermath of the battle with Taskmaster. Eventually Sofen and the rest of the Thunderbolts defeated Graviton, saving the world in the process and earning a pardon for their previous crimes. Sofen was last seen departing for Parts Unknown, eager to find a new way to live her life. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Powers & Abilities * Flight: Exposure to Extremis granted Sofen the ability of self-sustained flight. She has been shown to be able to fly into altitudes exceeding 10,000 feet with no difficulty to herself, and when flying she is capable of near hypersonic speeds. * Superhuman Strength: Her exposure to Extremis also granted her superhuman strength on par with that of Luke Cage (though she lacks his extreme durability). * Sonic Cannons: Through unknown means, Karla managed to obtain sonic cannons engineered in Wakanda for development of Vibranium. They can also be used as offensive weaponry, giving her long range capability while in flight. Weaknesses Sofen is relatively untrained in the use of her abilities, and lacks any formal military training or fighting ability beyond rudimentary self-defense. Despite her abilities, her inexperience led to her recapture upon her initial escape from prison before the Thunderbolts escapades. Given the years since this, however, it is possible that this weakness has been mitigated over time. Film Details Moonstone appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is protrayed by actress Nazanin Boniadi. * Thunderbolts (2013) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters